Telecommunications systems commonly include cables for interconnecting pieces of telecommunications equipment. Equipment racks typically hold a variety of different pieces of telecommunications equipment in a relatively small area. In some instances, thousands of cables are used to interconnect the various pieces of equipment mounted in the racks. As such, cable management is important for efficiently routing cables to minimize the space occupied by the cables, preventing damage or unexpected displacement of the cables, and avoiding excessive cable bending or other external forces that may damage a cable or its associated connector or connectors.
In general, cable management improvement has been sought, generally to efficiently and effectively manage cables by providing system adaptability, and ease of cable organization.